Shipception
by Kaida Daygona
Summary: Secret-santa gift for tumblr user captainwubwub. Eridan forms a kismessis.


You lean against the edge of your ship, arms crossed together on the rail, and the usual frown plastered on your face. The waves of the sea almost seem to glow from the reflection of the setting Alternian moons and stars, as waves gently lapped against the side of the ship. There seemed to be a burning on the horizon from where the hot Alternian sun would soon rise.

Eyes sliding shut with the rhythmic lapping of the sea against the side of the ship, you sigh, the annoyance of earlier today still on your mind. It was hard being the captain of the ship when the commander was cocky know-it-all.

You hear the tap of footsteps approaching you and you turn your head, and speaking of know-it-alls, there is the man himself with his stupid unlit cigarette that he got from one of the humans. He smirks at you like the cocky little shit he is.

"What are ya doing out here?" Cronus ask as he slides up beside you. You give him a sneer, "none of your damn business," you retort back. Cronus holds his hands up in a look of mock surrender, "Whoa, no reason to send the fleet against me, just tryin' to strike a friendly conversation with my captain," he grins pointedly at you.

"So," he continues, even though you're practically scowling at him, "what'd you think of Meenah the other day when their fleet met up with ours," he inquires. You roll your violet eyes and stare back out at the sea as he rambles on regardless of your listening or not. "Wasn't she smoking? Especially in her uniform. Really suites her eh?" he smiles, turning his own mauve eyes on you. You glance over and shrug nonchalantly. You didn't really care for Meenah.

At your lack of response, Cronus plunges forward in pointless conversation, "yepppp, and Feferi too. She looked pretty bangable too huh?" You swing your gaze back to stare at his smirking face, feeling your face heat up. "What?" Cronus ask you, looking smug.

"Don't fuckin' talk about Fef like that," you growl through your pointed teeth. Cronus gives you a pointed look, "what, like calling her bangable? Or wha-" he rambles until you connect your fist against his face.

He stumbles back a bit, shock flitting across his face for a split second before he launches himself at you and you both fall to the ground. "Get the fuck off me," you growl as you try to flip him off, but even though he's a cocky piece of shit he's still actually quite strong. "Make me," he replies, making it look effortless to keep you pinned and that just gets under your fins even worse.

After a bit of struggling on your part Cronus begins to talk yet again, "You don't think I can't tell you're jealous of my obvious superiority Eridan?" he asks conceitedly.

"You don't deserve it," you counter, feeling the levels of hate for him rise by the second. How can someone be this insufferable. Cronus shrugs, "I've got the higher standing position either way though."

You snarl at him just before that's cut off by his lips. Your eyes grow wide right before you bite his lips to try to deter him, as you feel black emotions start to swirl around. A growl bubbles up the others throat before he bites back and you feel the warmth of violet blood trickling down the side of your face. As Cronus deepens the kiss, he digs his nails in your wrist as you bite at his tongue. Your teeth clack together, sending out a short jolt of pain.

After several minutes, Cronus breaks apart about as suddenly as he started kissing you, leaving you both panting. You stare at him for a moment, seeing regal blood smeared on the other's lips, black emotions stirring around. You can feel the heat of the rising sun starting to fall upon both of you.

He finally gets off of you and you roll up onto your feet quickly, dusting off your uniform and wiping at your mouth, feeling the stinging of fresh bite marks.

Cronus gives you a cocky look, "well well Eridan, I didn't think you felt that way 'bout me, maybe we should do that again sometime," he arrogantly says before walking off. You watch him with a sneer on your face as he enters into the ship, going into its depths.

"What the fuck just happened," you mutter, confused.

(_to everyone who reads my other stories, I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. School made it impossible to sit down and write and I've been either busy and/or extremely sick over the break. I've been dying to finish the stories though, no worries.)_


End file.
